1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, in which a large number of positive and negative electrodes formed to be approximately rectangular are stacked, and a laminate film compounded of polymer and metal is used for a battery enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal electrode structure in such a battery and a structure of an assembled battery using such batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electric vehicle using electricity as a power source and a hybrid vehicle running by engine and electric motor in combination have attracted attention under the situation where the air pollution caused by automotive exhaust gas has been a global problem. Development of a battery having high energy density and high output density, which is mounted on the electric vehicle or the hybrid vehicle, has occupied an important position in the industry. In the case of using the battery for such a purpose, it is necessary to flow a large electric current therethrough. Thus, in the case of using a metal can for a battery enclosure, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-348772, a structure has been adopted, in which thick metal terminals are connected to a positive electrode collector and a negative electrode collector in the battery enclosure for the purpose of drawing an electric current to the outside of the battery.